Glycoproteins and glucosaminoglycans are found in association with axons and synaptic terminals of neurons and have been hypothesized to intercede in processes of physiological function and cellular adhesion. The first objective of the proposed research is to continue better characterization of the glycopeptides and glycosaminoglycans which undergo axonal transport to terminals of the goldfish optic nerve and axons and terminals of the garfish olfactory nerve. The purpose is to determine if certain chemically distinct glyco-macromolecules are concentrated in functionally discrete portions of the neuron. A second objective is to determine if the metabolic turnover, composition or cytological localization of transported glycoproteins or glycosaminoglycans are affected by the physiological activity of the nerve. Specific experiments will utilize Na2 to the 35th power SO4 to label sulfated macromolecules in the gar olfactoy nerve and H3 fucose to label glycoproteins of the goldfish optic nerve.